State of Grace
by jjackieperez1
Summary: Caroline Forbes life is not what she expected, its not the perfect life she dreamed of when she was six, now she lives in new york with her best friends, a college education, loans,and her new problem spilled coffee on the Arrogant Klaus Mikaelson. (Editing chapter's)
1. Chapter 1

Hey,guys so thanks to my beta klaroline82911. I am edit the first seven chapters of this story and then post the new chapter. I read over this and I wanted to cry. :D I shall try and make this update as quick as possible. Thanks for sticking throw this and once again let me know what you think or are hoping to see.

I want to say thanks to klaroline82911 for fixing my story and TealyBob, audrey23,Mystery Girl3 for the help they gave me with this story so far.

An: I down own nothing sadly.

* * *

Caroline was ready pull out her blond hair as she waited for the Starbucks barista to finish her drink. The barista was taking his time to fill up the Venti cup up with her coffee for today. It was giving her time to think, something she did not want to do.

How would she tell Elena and Bonnie that she lost the job they got her less than twenty four hours ago? At least she will be able to pay her part of the rent this month. She could pay the five hundred dollars _and_ enjoy a small treat. But then she has to go back and try to find a place to work at until next month's rent came up.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Finally!" She jumped in her spot and snatched the coffee with a quick 'thank you'. She walked out the door and into the busy streets of New York City.

To Caroline the city still felt so fresh and new to her, even though she has been living in the city now for four years. She moved to the city to attend NYU with her best friends. She graduated with a degree in journalism and now all she has to show for it is butt load of school loans and no job!

Just as she was about to take a drink from her fresh coffee she got an incoming text.

**Hey, good luck today. Drinks to celebrate after work**- E and B

Letting out a frustrated moan, she hit the reply button, ready to tell the truth through a quick text. She was quickly stopped when she felt her boot's toe catch the end of the side walk. It happened quickly, but her body slowly fell forward and she saw her phone fly to the ground. But what caught her attention was her coffee, landing on a young man's white shirt.

"Bloody Hell!" He yelled. He pulled his shirt away from his chest so he wouldn't burn himself.

"I'm so sorry, I tripped over the curb."Caroline tried to explain as she picked up her belongs and looked up at man in front of her.

"Well sweetheart if you would have been looking where you were going, this would not have happened." He said rather harshly.

"I said I was sorry. Stuff like this happens all the time. I'll even pay your dry cleaning, if you wish." Caroline said, now pissed off at the man in front of her.

"Yes, you will. My secretary, Emily, would give you the information of where to send the check. And sweetheart, next time pay attention where you're going. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." The arrogant British man said as he stormed off into the building without another word or look at her.

"Who does he think he is?" Caroline said crossing her arms as she watched him walk away.

"Klaus Mikaelson." A red head stated as she smirked at Caroline.

Everyone knew of the Mikaelsons. Well of them. Caroline was not one for tabloids, but she heard about them. They're one of the richest families in the world, and own many different businesses from law forums, to hotels, and so on.

"Maybe next time, you might want to watch where you're walking." The bitch red head said handing Caroline a card.

Caroline stood there looking after her, thinking of some un lady-like words in her head. She just shakes it off and looks down at the card.

"$450 mail to 17th street, upper east side, Manhattan. New York City. Addressed to Niklaus Mikaelson pent house."

"Fuck!" the word came out of her mouth without her permission. People turned around and gave her the stink eye.

* * *

"Care, what are you doing home already?!" Elena said, walking in with a bottle. Bonnie was behind her with balloons.

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you."Bonnie laughed as she closed the door.

"We got balloons and ca-"

"I got fired!" Caroline blurted out without letting Bonnie finish her sentence. She just wanted to get that out of the way, let them get mad at her, and move on. She had other problems now, like how to pay her part of the rent.

"What?!"

"Caroline, what happened?"

"The boss was a bitch! She couldn't even remember my name. She hates the color blue, so she forced me to change the minute she saw me. Into a shirt that did not fit might I add, and when I messed up her tea, it was strike three you're out." Caroline finished her rant and flopped on the couch.

"Care, I'm sorry." Bonnie said sitting next to her best friend.

"Yeah Caroline, this just means you just aren't meant to work there. That's the plant telling you, you're not meant to be a secretary, but a writer!" Elena said proudly, as both Bonnie and Caroline broke down laughing.

"What have you been smoking girl?"

"Hey, my professor said-"

"And that explains it. What did the lovely Damon Salvatore teach you today, anything kinky?" Caroline asked, winking as she got a pillow thrown at her face.

"Oh shut it Care, it's not like that and you know it. Professor Salvatore is very serious about the law. Plus He's your step brother."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Doesn't mean my best friend can't get any." Caroline pointed out, winking.

"What was it Bonnie?"

"He's the number one lawyer in New York with a recorded almost perfect of convictions." Caroline said in a fake Elena lovey dovey voice.

"Don't forget the dreamy blue eyes!" Bonnie piped in.

"No we can't. He's a Mystic Falls baby, too. it's _so_ meant to be, Elena" she said laughing as she pulled Elena on the couch with them.

"Very funny guys! Oh, Don't forget he's your step brother, Care" She countered as they started tickling her.

"That's a Plus." They winked.

"Girl, just admit you want sleep with him!"

"Fine, fine. I do!" Elena announced, surrendering to their tickle torture.

"Well, we might as well drink this bottle" Elena said, jumping up from the couch.

"To Caroline's future, and me someday getting to fuck the lovely Damon Salvatore in real life and not only in my dreams!" Elena declared, winking at her friends and turning to the kitchen to get glasses as her friends laugh at her.

"Your such a light weight Elena, you're just holding the bottle and you're drunk already."

* * *

"The drink just flew out of my hand, like the time I spilled the yellow paint all over Vicky Donovan, during the production of 'Gone With The Wind'." Caroline explained.

"You did that on purpose, Care!" Bonnie said from her place. The girls were lying on the ground facing the ceiling. Something they always did when they were having girl talk, ever since they were little girls.

"Shut it Bon, anyway it landed on this freaking hot British guy."

"How hot?" Elena teased her.

"Doesn't matter. He was a total ass." Caroline said as she took another drink from her red cup.

"We need to go to IKEA and buy some real champagne flutes."

"Stick to the story Care!" both of the girls ordered.

"Yeah anyway, he was being an ass and had the never to use the world, sweetheart to talk down to me and then he was all like, 'Don't want you to get hurt next time.'" Caroline mocked, speaking in her fake British accent, causing the girls to laugh.

"He walked away, and then his bitch of secretary left me all the info." Caroline told them, jumping up and running to her handbag to get the card, giving it to Bonnie who passed it to Elena.

"Shit, Care. $450 for the shirt!"

"I know!"

"You spilled coffee on Klaus Mikaelson, and lived to tell the tale."

"I know!"

"Is he not the one who punched the paparazzi for standing too close to him?" Elena asks. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders.

"Care, don't take this the wrong way, but do you have the money to pay him back? Because if you don't I can let you borrow-"

Caroline raised her hand quickly to stop Bonnie from talking.

"Don't worry, I went to cash in my check after it happened. I have a hundred dollars left and I just need to make four hundred to pay rent before next Friday."

"Caroline-"

"No Elena, I've got it covered."

"No Caroline, you also got school loans to pay off this week. I know Bonnie and I would rather have that money go towards your loan then to rent. You're already behind with payments."

"It's true, Care." Bonnie said looking at her friend with a small smile.

"Plus, you could pay us back later."

"But, guys!"

"But nothing! figure this out first." Elena said, smiling.

"You guys are the best "she said hugging them both.

"Well, I think you should send Mr. Mikaelson his money, and I know just the way." Bonnie said smirking, pulling at a paper and pen.

* * *

After an hour of giggling, drinking and writing Mr. Mikaelson a long letter they finally arrived at their location.

"Okay, so you guys distract the door man as I make my way up." Caroline said, smiling as she tightened her trench coat and walked up with a bounce in her step as her best friends went ahead of her and flirted with the fifty year old door man. She quickly snuck her way into the building. She made her way to the elevator, ready to press the button.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Said a young man sitting behind a desk in the lobby. This would so happen to her. Life had never been easy for her.

"Yes, actually I'm here to see…" she said hesitant what had the secretary called Niklaus, she did not call him by his first name.

"Klaus. I'm his secretary I'm supposed to deliver this envelope to him. It's very important."

"He's not here, Miss."

"I know that, I just need to slip it under the door. Come on, Please. I don't want him getting mad at me." she said giving him the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but be quick!" He said turning around and back to his computer, as Caroline let out a big smirk and waltzed into the elevator.

"Brrring!" the elevator sound went off as she walked into the apartment. She was expecting there to be a door or something, but no. It lead straight into his front hallway. No wonder it was such a long ride and packed with security, she thought.

"Nik, you're home!"

A blond said with a British accent, walking the down the stairs.

"Shit!" she said as she spotted the blond and automatically recognizing her. Rebekah Mikaelson, the model. She was Klaus's younger sister.

"You're not Nik." She said as she came in front of Caroline.

"No, not him." Caroline agreed, laughing to ease the tension, the buzz she felt from the alcohol before was now fading.

"I just came to drop this envelope off for him." Caroline said as she placed the envelope on the table.

"Yeah, we'll that's it." She said turning around and pressing the button praying the elevator would hurry up.

"Wait!" Rebekah said, walking closer to her and gripping Caroline's arm.

"Are you dating Nik?"

The question caused Caroline's eyes to pop out and for her to pull her arm away.

Think, Caroline. Think.

"No, not his type." She answered as the Bing of the elevator went off. Thank God, she thought in her head and stepped in but Rebekah stopped the doors from closing.

"Sure, Nick just lets anyone up here." She said smirking before letting the doors close.

Caroline let the air she was holding out "What do I get myself into when I'm drunk?" She asked herself, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"Care, over here!" The girls yelled over to her. They were eating hot dogs across the street. She jogged over to them.

"How did it go, Bond?"Elena asked laughing as she handed her a hot dog.

"His sister was there."

"What!"

"Shit!"

"She thinks I'm dating him."

"Did you tell her that?" Elena asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Only you Care. Come let's go finish that bottle of tequila!" Bonnie said linking their arms together.

"You know me so well." Caroline said laughing.

* * *

"Come in." Klaus spoke from behind his desk. He finally got home an hour ago but still had tons of work to do.

"Nik, I'm going to stay with a friend. I understand why you don't want me here." Rebekah said from, her spot with her luggage and a big smirk on her face.

"Great!" He said as he typed away. He had no time to understand his crazy sister right now.

"You deserve to be happy, Nik. Don't hide it away." Rebekah said softly, walking up to his desk and dropping a white envelope on his desk

"Someone dropped this off for you." She said smirking as she left, closing the door behind her.

Klaus tried to concentrate back on his computer, but the name on the envelope caught his attention.

"Mr. Arrogant!"

Ripping the envelope, and ready to kill who ever would dare send this to his home.

Mr. Mikaelson (Mr. Arrogant ass)

I am inclosing this letter with the money for your shirt, 450 dollars for a shirt are you serious?! I would like to let you know that with the money I'm sending you, yes you hot arrogant man, you are leaving me officially broke. Not all of us are born with a silver spoon. Some of us have to work very hard for what we get and pay student bills. So next time think about, saving us the problem of having to pay ridiculous prices for your dry cleaners and get the cheaper Armani shirt. For the sakes of other poor young adults who have college loans and rent to pay.

-Sincerely one pissed off girl,

Caroline Forbes.

The letter just caused Klaus to laugh, first time in a long time. Pulling out the check and stuffing it in his wallet and the letter in his desk. He knew he should have thrown it in the trash, but something told him to hold on to it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Own Nothing

* * *

"We're not hiring!" The sales lady snaps at Caroline before moving on to the next waiting customer. So far Caroline had struck out at three department stores and four offices, and she was starting to give up when she notice the little coffee shop not too far away.

Looking around and heading straight to the register, she was determined to find a job today if it killed her!

Caroline Forbes will be employed today before the sunset.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The young man asked her with a smile, ready to write down her order.

"Can I speak to the manager?"

"That would be me, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for job, here is my resume." Caroline said taking the paper out from her folder.

"I don't have a lot of experience with coffee, but I'm a people person." She said, smiling her big bright smile.

"Sorry, we're not hiring right now."

"Come on, I'll do anything! I can start from the bottom by cleaning tables and washing dishes."

"_Liar." _She thought to herself.

"Sorry, I just had to let go of people, I'm just not hiring right now. So either order or get out of the line." He said, pointing to the line that formed behind her.

"Umm, can I get a cup of water?" Caroline smiled sweetly at the man, who just huffed and filled a cup of with water before handing it to her, trying to get rid of her as fast as he could. With a sigh, Caroline took a drink of water as she walked out the door to go on to her next location, which was home, and try to figure out her game plan for tomorrow.

As she rounded the corner she ran straight in to someone spilling her drink once again on a stranger.

"Oh my god!" She said in shock, taking a napkin from her bag and tried to dry the hard chest in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how this happened. No I do, it's God's way of punishing me." She started ranting when a hand stopped her from her drying process and rant.

"Well love, I think its God's way of punishing me too."

Caroline recognized that voice in a heartbeat and as she looked up, she knew this truly that this was the way God was punishing her. There he stood, Klaus Mikaelson, once again drenched in her drink.

"Mr. Mikaelson." For the first time in her life she was speechless.

"_Here go's another dry cleaning bill_." she thought. He stopped her mental rant when he spoke.

"Klaus"

"What?"

"My name is Klaus, Mr. Mikaelson is my father." He said smiling at her.

"Okay, well Klaus. I'm truly sorry about this." Mentioning to the stain on his dress shirt .

"Oh well, yes. At least you know where to send the check to." He said smirking at her, something that irritated Caroline.

"Excuse me, it's water!"

"Yes, I know" he said smugly.

"But-" She said frustrated. She could not afford to pay another of his dry cleaning bills for him.

"But what, Miss Forbes?" Hearing him say her name made her feel funny, but she brushed it off.

"It's water Mr. Mikaelson." She explained, calling him by his last name, something he requested that she no longer did, but she just did in spite of him.

"You probably have never done laundry in your life, so let me tell you something. It dries in less than ten minutes, so-" she was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

Lifting his finger up to his lips to hush her, Klaus Mikaelson answered his phone, something that Caroline found extremely rude. It might have to do with her Southern ways, or just that Klaus Mikaelson got on her last nerves.

"What do you mean, you double booked?! I don't care, it's your problem not mine. No I want her and a substitute will not do." Klaus was calmly yelling into the phone.

Not sure what she was doing standing there waiting for him to finish, Caroline realized she could make a quick clean escape.

Just as Caroline got ready to bolt out of there, a hand pulled her back.

"No, you can't! And I'll make sure to take my business elsewhere." Ending his call, Klaus looked down to Caroline.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet."

"Yes, we are! Now let go of me." Caroline ordered, angrily pulling her arm away from him.

"I'm not paying for your shirt." She added.

"Yes, you are." Klaus corrected.

"Nope. I refuse." She said crossing her arms.

"You can pay for it, by being my date tonight." He said to her.

"Excuse me?" She yelled to him, outraged by his request.

"I will not-"

"So you would rather pay my dry cleaning again?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"I would."

"What If I gave this back to you and called it even? Then would you be my date?" Klaus asked, pulling out the check she left that drunken night she snuck into his pent house.

"I'd rather send you another check, Mr. Mikaelson" Caroline repeated before turning around. She was glad to have the last word.

"Well then, I might have to press charges since someone broke into my home." He said smirking as she turned back around.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would Miss. Forbes" He told her, smirking and walking to his waiting car before opening the door.

"Well come on Sweetheart, we don't have all day." He said with a small laugh as Caroline walked to the car and took a seat. She was so going to kill Bonnie and Elena for getting her so drunk that night.

"Arthur, we need to make a stop at Armani. It seems we need to get my lovely date and I something to wear for the benefit." Klaus said as he closed the car door.

"I know how much you love Armani!" Arthur said, smiling at Caroline who just rolled her eyes, hoping the next couple of hours would go by fast.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: DO not own anything.

* * *

After hours of debating what she would wear to the benefit dinner she was being forced to attend with him, Caroline gave up and went with the blue dress he picked out. He was the one paying, and Klaus like to reminder her of that.

"You do look ravishing, if I may say so myself." he said smirking as he fixed his tie, a technique to keep him from looking over her and actually admit that there was something special about her. Klaus had to remind himself that no woman was worth opening himself up to feel again. Feelings never did anything good for him.

"If you say so." Caroline brought him out of his thoughts. She rolled her eyes and looked out the limos window.

"Oh cheer up, love. It's going to be fun. You get to spend the night with me and get free drinks." Klaus pointed out, smirking at her.

"I'd rather die!" Caroline stated, crossing her arms. She refused to look at him.

"Or I could just tell Arthur to turn the car around, and you could spend the night in a cell." Klaus said, turning to look at her. When he caught her staring back, he quickly looked away and started texting on his phone.

Caroline let out a small frustrated moan. She was stuck with an arrogant man that she felt she couldn't stand any longer, and she's been with him for only an hour.

Trying to figure out if spending another hour would be worth not going to Jail, she went into one of her moments, _"Well, it was either this or go get her mug shot taken. Then she would need to call Bonnie and Elena, who then would call Damon to come and bail her out. Then Damon would call her mother, since they're like best friends, and once her mom found out she will call her dad. By the time her dad knows all of Mystic Falls would know, then Stefan would come and visit her in jail, and he would be all disappointed at her. Yeah, she would be in so much trouble. She already was disowned by her parents. She didn't need a reminder that her parents believed that she was never meant to move and become a writer. She needs to go to this dinner and be his date for one night." _

"Well, at least there're free drinks!" She whispered before she heard him chuckle at her.

"There will be." Klaus answered, looking up from his phone.

"_Are we having a moment, Over Free drinks?"_ Caroline thought but quickly shook that idea out of her head as the car came to stop.

"Show time, love." Klaus said to her as he fixed his suit once again, waiting for the door to open.

"We just need to take one picture and we go straight in, you understand?" Klaus looked up to Caroline.

"You, in no way, say anything to the Paparazzi or take more pictures." Glaring at her trying to get his point across.

"Hey, I'm not here because I want fame, remember? I'm here so I don't have to get my mug shot taken." She spoke bitterly to him.

"Where do you come up with these ridiculous ideas?" Caroline asked him as the door opened and Klaus stepped out of the car. He extended his hand to her and she took it.

All she could hear was the paparazzi snapping photos of people on the red carpet and people screaming Klaus's name, which he completely ignored.

Klaus Mikaelson might not be a celebrity in the sense of him being in movies or stuff like that, but because of what he did and because of his last name, he was considered one to everyone in the world. He was a public figure, and to Caroline that made her understand why he was such an ass to her before. Well, just a little.

As Klaus came to a stop and pulled Caroline closer, she looked up know it was time for that one picture.

Klaus leaned down and whisper in Caroline's ear," Every women I've met are fame whores. I learned that no woman is different."

"_Was he calling her a fame whore!_" Ready to reply to him with an angry comment she bit back her tongue and walked down the rest of the red carpet with him.

* * *

"Well yes, that is what my brother and I specialize with. I was hoping that with an investor like you, we could take it to a whole new level." Klaus was trying to sweet talk the man in front of them, to invest money in a new hotel chain they want to expand across the states. He truly was focused on the conversation, but Caroline was dying of hunger. Klaus had spent the last hour mingling with people, while Caroline stood next to him and looked pretty, something she _did_ like to do, it was the reason she left home years ago.

Now here she was, acting like a prop to a man that she did not like. She was hungry and she was starting to get a buzz from the alcohol she had consumed on an empty stomach. They had called people to sit down for dinner 25 minutes ago, but it seemed Klaus had no plans to listen to the hostess _or_ eat.

"_Well he did seem like the type of person who rather drink than eat." _She thought to herself as she let out a small laugh, causing Klaus and the man in front of him to stop the conversation and look to see what she found so funny.

She truly needed to control her thought and outbursts, but that was the least of her problems at the moment. Caroline's stomach chose that precise moment to growl. How un lady-like. "_My grandmother would be rolling in her grave." _She thought.

Blushing and casting her eyes down and let out a small "sorry" to the men, she knew that Klaus was either trying not laugh at her or either sending her death daggers with his piercing blue eyes.

"_Piercing blue eyes, what's wrong with you Caroline, you can't stand this guy _" Caroline thought to herself.

"It's alright dear, I think we should take our seats now. We'll continue this later, Klaus" The old man spoke as he offered his arm to his lovely date next to him.

"Yes, of course" He said with a small smile.

"Well, then let's get you fed " Klaus said as he offered his arm to Caroline, making their way into the dining room.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in." A young brunette with a British accent spoke form the table Klaus had lead them to, which had only two seats left open.

"Shut it, Kol." Klaus spoke as he pulled out Caroline's seat for her.

Caroline smiled to the only person she knew sitting on her right, which was the lovely Rebekah.

"Well, better late than never. Right, Niklaus?" The older man spoke to Klaus, which caused Klaus's jaw to stiffen as he took the last seat left which happened to be next to the man.

"Sorry father, I was just speaking to Mr. Smith. I was not paying attention to time."

"Don't apologize if you're going to do it again." The man sent Klaus a death stare and Caroline could tell there was a story there, between father and son.

"Mikael, why don't you let Niklaus introduce us to his date?" The older women spoke up with a soft voice, trying to calm the situation.

"Why? It's not like we need to know her, mother." The older man sitting next her spoke for the first time. Sending Klaus a look you would send a younger child when lecturing him.

"You have to do things your way don't you, Nik. Instead of being a call girl in front of our mother, you could have done the date action. Do you have no shame Niklaus."The man spat angrily before Caroline or Klaus could speak up, Rebekah beat them to it.

"Caroline is Nik's girlfriend, brother." Rebekah spat out as she took a drink for her champagne glass.

Klaus almost spat out the drink he took when he heard Rebekah's statement register in his head.

"_NONO!" _Caroline thought "_she was not his girlfriend just his date, date and nothing more."_

Klaus, know there was no backing out of this when he saw his mother's face and his father's judging eyes waiting for him to correct his sister and once again crush his mother spirit and disappoint them both.

"As Rebekah said this lovely women next to me is Caroline Forbes, my girlfriend." He said with no expression.

"So I would appreciate if you behaved yourself from thinking of her as a call girl." Klaus said taking a drink from one of the bust boys walking by.

Finn just nodded his head before turning around, not truly believing his brother's story, but luckily for Klaus, they started bring out the food.

Caroline was frustrated with Klaus because he told his family they were dating. He could have had corrected Rebekah, but _no_ he went on lying to them, and for some reason Caroline knew that this one lie was going to lead her life in a crazy direction. Caroline did the only thing, she knew she could do to let out her frustration. Smirking she lifted up her foot and gave Klaus Mikaelson, one big kick under the table. "Bloody Hell" He screamed, as everyone turned to look at their table. "I'm so sorry dear, I did not know that was your leg" She said sweetly at him, but Klaus new she was crazy pissed off at him even though they've only spent less than five hours together.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know some people were disappointment that It was not a true update and I'm sorry about that. The update will come soon, no worry's.

Once again I want to thank klaroline82911 for editing my bad grammar and everyone who reviewed.

If you guys have story's send me the names of them and Ill check them out and promote them her and on tumblr. Also Check out my Story Small town Sinner and tell me what you think!

Review.

AN: I wish I own them !

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" Kol asked, finally breaking the awkward tension that seemed to take up after Klaus introduced her as his girlfriend - a statement that still felt awkward to Caroline.

She looked over to Klaus, who was too busy to notice her angry look because he was looking for a waiter to refill his drink. "We met at a coffee shop," she said, trying to sound like a love struck girl, not like the girl who wanted to kill the man next to her.

"Come on, tell us the true story," Kol said. "Of how my dear brother caught a catch like you," he finished, giving her a once over. His action caused Klaus to growl.

_Wait, did he just growl_!? Caroline thought. She shook the thought out of her head, but that sparked a new idea in her head, smirking she answered, "Well, really your brother here was actually too shy to speak to me." That one comment caused Klaus to turn his head and send a glare at her, daring her to continue, and that just pissed Caroline off even more. "He waited outside of the coffee shop and pretended to run into me, and you know how he likes to go into alpha mode."

"You don't have to please Kol, most of us just ignore him," Klaus said to her as he placed his hand on her knee, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh shut it, Klaus," Rebekah spoke up. "I want to know the whole story." Smirking at her brother with a teasing smile, she took a drink from her glass flute. Caroline looked over at Klaus to see what he would do.

"I would like to know," Esther agreed as she looked to Caroline with a smile place on her lips, but Caroline couldn't tell if it was a true smile or a fake one.

Klaus let go of a cough as he answered his mother. "I bought her coffee and we got talking." Answering her with a shrug made it seemed like no importance, and Caroline could not let him get away with it or make it seemed that she was easy.

"Actually, he followed me down like a block and then I finally let him buy me coffee. I ended up paying because someone forgot his wallet..." she said with quotation marks, causing his family to laugh.

The laughing stopped when Mikael looked to Klaus. "Well isn't he the charmer." He mumbled, finishing his drink while still glaring at Klaus. Caroline could tell there was something going on there, but she knew not to get involved with any of their family problems. She was just Klaus' fake girlfriend for the night, but then again, Caroline never did follow her own self promises.

"He sure is," she smiled, leaning over to hold Klaus' hand and make sure his family believed their act. Klaus just pretend to smile. If she could tell he was lying, so could his family, and all she felt was humiliation. She was in this position because of him; he could at least try.

Pulling her hand from his, she stood up. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she started walking as far away as possible from him and his family.

* * *

After a long fifteen minutes of trying to cool down, Caroline exited the bathroom stall and went to wash her hands. All she wanted was to be able to leave and forget about this awful night, but she was stuck in this stupid party until Klaus said she could go. Taking out her phone to check her messages, she saw she only had two calls from Bonnie and one from Elena. Not surprising. She threw her phone back into her purse and looked up to see Klaus standing behind her.

"In case you don't know, the men's restroom is next door." She informed him, looking away from his stare.

"I'm aware," he responded. "I just came to check on my date."

"Well, where is she? Last time I checked, I'm here because you blackmailed me with hard time." She turned around to face him with an unpleasant look on her face. He was just so frustrating.

"Are you mad at me, love?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Great, let's get back before they start thinking we're doing other activities in here," he smirked, winking at her, which caused Caroline to roll her eyes.

"I hate you!" She hissed.

"Well make that hate look like love." He pulled her out of the restrooms and into another room where there were many items and forums.

"Is this a silent auction?" Caroline asked as they walked towards a table.

"Yeah, I just need to bid on some stuff and win. I can take you home after that."

Caroline was about to speak up when Rebekah called her name. "Can I borrow her?"

"She's not a toy, Bekah."

"I know that, I just think we should get to know each other before we spend the weekend together," she said, pouting to her brother

"Excuse me?" Caroline spoke up to end Rebekah's pouting

"What? Did Klaus not tell you about our weekend in the Hamptons?" Rebekah asked, trying to look surprised like she was planning. Caroline could tell when someone was plotting to get their way. She used to do it all the time when she was younger.

"Caroline can't go," Klaus said somewhat harshly to his sister.

_God, I'm lucky I'm not his sister,_ she thought as she looked at him.

"That's a shame, since I know mother is going to insist she comes. I overheard her speaking to father about it," Rebekah said in her thick British accent that seemed to come out when she was decanted on getting her way.

"She can't, so drop it!" Klaus said more harshly than before.

Caroline looked up to Rebekah. "I have plans, maybe next time," she said gently, trying to get out of this anyway she could. Klaus looked like he was going to explode.

"That sucks. I'm going to be stuck with Mommy Sage as my only company. Anyway come with me, I want to show you this earring you need to bid on."

"Umm.." Caroline looked up to Klaus.

"Come on, Nik needs to speak Money with clients," Rebekah insisted, pulling Caroline's arm with her and Klaus just nodded his head, which Caroline returned with a glare towards him. It's not that she did not like Rebekah, it's just that she hated lying. She could actually see them being friends if it weren't for the whole fake dating her brother thing.

"It's gorgeous right?" Rebekah said, standing next to Caroline as they looked at a bracelet. Sure the earrings she had shown her were great, but this bracelet called to her.

"Yeah, it's a one of a kind from the 1800s, or something. I know it has a matching ring, but the person who put up in bid would never let go of the ring, just the bracelet," Rebekah said.

"Why would they do that?" she asked, wondering who it belong to. It truly was one of the kind, she could just imagine the ring.

"Everyone wants to know the answer to that. Well, someone said it use to belong to some lovers who could never be together. That's what my mom used to tell us; then again, she said it was also cursed," Rebekah said like it was of no importance as she looked around. "Someone just outbid me on the private island getaway!" she said as she walked to the other table away from her.

Caroline returned to looking at the bracelet that truly captured her attention. She did have some money now that Klaus was returning the money to her, why not take the chance? She probably would never win it. She already had enough bad luck so it would be a perfect match for her. Picking up the pen Caroline wrote down her bid with her name next to it. When finished, she turned around to find Rebekah.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and favorites on this is the revise chapter five, tell me what you think. Only 2 more chapters to go and then A new update for sure.

AN: I wish I could own Joseph

* * *

"Rebekah!" Caroline exclaimed, laughing as they walked away from the bar.

"What? He's cute, and his girlfriend was boring him." Rebekah smirked back at Caroline.

"She was his wife, not his girlfriend."

"Poor him, then," She retorted, making Caroline laugh. She was actually having lots of fun with Rebekah. She'd even forgotten why she was there until the reason came up to them.

"You two seem to be have a good time," Klaus said as he came to stand next to both the girls with a small grin.

"Well, someone had to show Caroline us Mikaelsons could have fun." Rebekah said while laughing. "Besides, you were all in your business mood. So I was introducing her to my friends," she stated as she smirked at her brother. Caroline was just looking at her, confused.

"Rebekah, you don't have friends," He taunted, pulling Caroline closer to him. All she wanted to do was stomp on his foot.

"And when you talk about 'friends,' they're the guys you sleep with," he said, smirking to her and looking over at Caroline "Rebekah has a hard time being nice." The comment caused Caroline to laugh, but that one comment caused Rebekah to do what Caroline wanted to do all night. She threw her drink all over Klaus.

"Bloody hell, Rebekah!" he exclaimed, trying to clean himself, without any napkins

And that just made Rebekah and Caroline laugh even more at him.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" he said, glaring at Caroline, who was trying to control her laughter.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's so our thing... Well, _your_ thing," She replied, winking at him and causing him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"No, it's _our_ thing." Klaus corrected, lifting up his drink and spilling it over Caroline.

"What the hell, Klaus!" Caroline squealed, shocked and ready to slap him, but Rebekah's laughter stopped her.

"I do like a wet soaking contest, but I think Caroline wins this one, brother," Kol spoke up as he came towards them with Elijah on his heels.

"Niklaus!" He said with a warning. Caroline started blushing. _"Great"! _She thought.

"I think you two should call it a night," He offered, extending his hand in a way to point to the door, already handing his Armani suit coat to Caroline, who just shook her head at him. In no way was she going to accept anything from him after he called her a prostitute.

"Don't you, worry. We were already leaving, Elijah," Klaus replied in a harsh tone as he took off his coat and handed it to Caroline.

"Thanks," She whispered as she slopped it on and looked up to him.

"Oh, and Elijah, please make sure our dear sister doesn't leave with another male. We might not get the deal because Mrs. Ribbison found her husband sleeping with our Rebekah," He said with a teasing smile.

"Our sister, the strumpet" Kol started to laugh at Rebekah, who had a shocked face.

"Be quiet, Kol!" She screeched at him as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Rebekah, don't act like a child," Elijah warned her. He looked like he was getting ready to lecture Rebekah and Kol.

"And that's our cue," Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear. Extending his arm so Caroline could slip her hand into it, he started heading towards the door, leaving behind his family to argue.

* * *

"Stop that!" Caroline commented after ten minutes of sitting in the limo next to Klaus, who kept tapping his foot. Caroline was sure that it was to anger her.

"What?" Klaus answered, playing clueless.

"Tapping your foot." She looked over to him, causing him to finally stop. But then that prompted him to look out the window and back at her.

It was frustrating Caroline to an extreme and she was already feeling frustrated after tonight's event. "What's your problem?" Caroline finally asked him.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep looking at me like that?" Caroline challenged, pointing at him.

"Fine. I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Not that type of proposition, but if that's what you're thinking about..." He trailed off, smirking at her. Caroline was about to tell him off when he held his hand up. "Let me finish before you go all crazy on me." She nodded her head for him to continue. "I want you to spend the weekend in the Hamptons, with my family. Keep up this charade."

"Yeah, I want a lot of things, but I don't get them just because I want them," She said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sure we can work out some type of deal," He said in a softer tone, trying to work his charm on her by scooting closer, but Caroline scooted away from him. No way was she going to fall for his charm or British accent.

"For some reason my mother wants you to attend," He explained, staring at her with curiosity. Most women would jump at the chance to be close to him.

"Attend what?" She questioned, faking like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"The Hamptons. Our company and a few others hold these company events. To show off who's company is better."

"Well, that's too bad, I can't make it, I'm too busy," she said, playing indifferent as she looked out the window of the moving car.

"Caroline," He said in a warning tone.

"You don't scare me, Klaus. I did this tonight with the only leverage you had on me." She smirked, but then he started smirking.

"I'll pay you to come with me this weekend," he offered.

"I'm not an escort!"

"No, you're my fake girlfriend."

"Well consider this a fake breakup," she tested, looking at him.

"You wish. I would be the one dumping you," He chimed in from his spot, sending her a glare.

"In your dreams," She said.

"To my family, you're my girlfriend no matter who breaks up with whom. So, I have a deal - be my fake girlfriend for the weekend and I'll pay your college loans. Like you said in your long letter you left at my house: you're a college student who has loans and needs help finding a job. And who better than me to get you a good recommendation letter?"

"No!"

"Caroline be reasonable," He told her.

She wasn't going to lie, she was actually considering it. She needed the money and a vacation sounded good. Plus Elena and Bonnie were planning a trip back home this weekend and Caroline knew better than to go back with them. But would she really take him up on this deal? Caroline had too much pride, and no way was she going to have Klaus Mikaelson be the reason she finally got her dream job. Now his money was something else, it would help her get on her feet and no longer have to deal with school loans every month. It would take away the pressure she was suffering under and it just might help her. And, after spending a night with his family, it was like a full time job - pretending being his girlfriend.

"Fine, but I have some conditions," Caroline finally said as she looked at him with her best business face on. "You can pay for my school loans, but you will not get me a job. That's something I'll do on my own, and I'll only be your fake girlfriend for the weekend and that's it! At the end, you have to tell your family I broke up with you," She settled, pointing at Klaus, making sure he understood her conditions.

Klaus smirked at her. "You have a deal," He declared, extending his hand out to her.

Caroline look down at his hand and shook it, but once their hands touched she felt a shock of electricity, and it caused Caroline to pull her hand away as fast as she could.

"There. Just one small problem, love. There's no way my family will believe you broke up with me." Klaus grinned at her as he opened the car door.

Caroline had not even notice the town car had come to a stop.

When Klaus spoke up, he stepped out of the town car, "I'm too desirable. I'll see you here tomorrow at eight AM sharp. Don't be late," He said with a wink and closed the door, once again getting the last word. Caroline let out a small scream as the town car pulled away from the curb.

* * *

"Is that you, Care?"

"No, it's a serial killer that has my keys," She said somewhat irritated as she close the door.

In a way, it was all Bonnie and Elena's fault that she was now Klaus Mikaelson's fake girlfriend. Why did she listen to them about getting drunk and writing that letter?

"Are you okay, Care?" Bonnie asked as she turned away from the TV to look at Caroline with a small smile on her face.

"Where did you get that dress?" Elena said, rushing over to inspect her friend's dress.

"I strictly remember you leaving the house in jeans. Please tell me you did not rob Barney's. And I'm pretty sure that coat is too big for you," Elena said in a teasing way to find out the story.

"It was a gift," she simply said, hoping they dropped the subject, walking across to her room to change.

"From whom?" Bonnie asked from the couch.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Caroline whispered as she slipped off her wet dress and laid it down on her bed. "_It's truly a lovely dress" _she thought as Bonnie and Elena's laughter took her out of her thoughts.

When she heard a loud bang on the floor, she quickly slipped on her yoga pants and t-shirt and ran to see what had happened. What she found was Elena and Bonnie laughing so hard on the ground they looked like they were going to pee on themselves.

"Nice one, Caroline. No really, who gave it to you?" Elena asked again.

"I'm telling you the truth. He even picked it out, and then we went on a date," Caroline explained, somewhat irritated that Elena and Bonnie wouldn't believe her.

"This is a really bad joke.," Bonnie spoke up and Caroline, in a way, felt judged by her friends, something she hadn't felt from them since high school.

"What the hell did you do on a date with Klaus Mikaelson? Last time we checked, he was a total ass to you," Elena spoke up as she went back to sit on the couch, looking at Caroline. Caroline knew in that look that she was indeed judging her. At the moment, Caroline knew she absolutely couldn't tell her parents about the fake girlfriend thing. They wouldn't understand why she was doing it, and they'd probably get her to change her mind about helping Klaus to help herself.

"He took me to a benefit dinner as an apology, and his family actually asked me to spend the weekend with them," She said with her head held high, hoping they believed what she said.

"Caroline, you can't just go away with-" Elena injected.

"No, Elena, she can," Bonnie spoke up.

"I can?"

"She can?" both Elena and Caroline asked, extremely surprised.

"Yes, she can. When was the last time Caroline had some fun?" Bonnie looked over to Elena. "You're always so stressed about everything going in your life. I think a nice vacation with a very sexy British guy is what you need. Plus, you can't stay here all alone while we're in Mystic Falls. Go have fun for both of us," She said with a smirk as she winked at Caroline.

"He _is_ hot," Elena said, smiling at her friend.

Caroline smiled and jumped on the couch next to her. "That he is!" she said, actually acknowledging that she found him hot for the first time tonight to herself.

"Can you imagine Damon with an accent like that?" Elena sighed as Caroline smirked and threw a pillow at her friend.

"Well, now we all know whose pants Elena is going to want to get into this weekend," Bonnie said, laughing as she got hit by a pillow Elena had thrown at her, and all three of the girls started laughing like nothing bad has ever happened before.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! here is chapter Six,we are one away from an actual new update. So stay with me please, first of all want to thank everyone who review and new story followers it means the world to me.

Once again thanks to mt Beta klaroline82911

Pleas review and let me know what you think!

AN: you know this by now.

* * *

"Good job, Caroline," she said to herself as she rushed through New York's busy streets with her luggage in one hand and her phone in the other. Caroline looked down at the time. She was already past an hour late for her meeting with Klaus. Originally Caroline wanted to be late and make him suffer some, especially if she would have to be stuck with him for the weekend. She didn't want it to be too easy for him to get his way. She just had to make him suffer.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Klaus shouted as he got out of his town car. The people passing by on the street looked at him like he was crazy, but there were a few girls whose eyes lingered.

"You try getting here from the Greenwich Village by eight," Caroline snapped, rolling her eyes at him as she handed her bag to the driver.

"You should have gotten up earlier!" he insisted as he looked at her, truly pissed off. If there was one thing Klaus hated, it was people being late. Now if it was him that was late, he wouldn't give a care in the world.

"Well, you could have been a good boyfriend and sent a car for me…" she said sarcastically as she went around him and got into the town car, smiling as she heard him growl at her.

* * *

After more than an hour of silence, Caroline finally spoke up from her spot in the car. "Are we almost there?" Klaus did not stop typing on his phone or even look up to answer her about something that was frustrating her.

"Hello!" she raised her voice, poking him with her finger which caused Klaus to look up at her. But then he went right back to typing on his phone.

"Will you answer me?" she demanded, hitting him with her Cosmos magazine.

"Stop that!" he warned her as he grabbed her arm.

"Well at least you're talking to me now," she answered him, trying to pull her arm away. She hated that every time Klaus touched her, she felt a small spark - a spark Caroline would not admit was there.

"I'd rather not talk," Klaus answered her. He pulled Caroline closer to him and he placed a kiss right on the hollow of the neck. The feeling of his lips on her neck made her let out a small moan that she didn't know she'd been holding. Caroline was ready to pull him close, but she felt him smirk into her neck, and she pushed him off as he smirked at her.

"I would love to continue this, love, but we have arrived," he said, opening the car door with a smirk on his face that Caroline wanted to wipe off.

* * *

"Finally," Esther said as she walked towards her son, giving him a small hug. Klaus kissed her on the cheek. She then spotted Caroline.

"Caroline, I'm so happy you could make it," she smiled, walking over to her to give her a hug, which surprised Caroline.

"Um, thank you for having me," she replied as she pulled back from the embrace. Caroline knew how to make parents love her. It was something that might have to do with her southern manners that her grandmother embedded in her form a young age. It was one of the things her parents were always proud of her for.

"You have a lovely home," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you. I had them put your bags in your room, Klaus," she smiled at them sweetly.

Klaus just nodded at his mother. "What room is Caroline staying in?" he asked.

His comment caused Esther to let out a small laugh. "I know my children, Klaus, especially you. Don't think I forgot about the time with Emily Wigan," she said with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Emily Wigan?" Caroline asked in a teasing tone. Klaus let a sigh out and ran his hand through his short hair as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Mother!" he said in a warning tone.

"Don't be so shy, Klaus," Caroline said, looking over at him with a smirk.

"Besides, Caroline is going to get to meet her tonight at the Dorchester boat party. Her engagement is off, actually," she said with a smirk. That one comment caused Caroline to realize that Esther might actually not like her. And that one though caused Caroline's teasing smile to be wiped off her face. Parents usually liked her. Why didn't Esther?

"Oh, and Klaus, don't forget that Elijah's room is next to yours," she added as her last words before she walked away from both of them, leaving them somewhat speechless and confused.

* * *

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"In your dreams," Klaus answered as he started to open his luggage.

"You are," Caroline said under her breath. She was already frustrated with what had happen in the limo before. Letting out a sigh, she took a seat on the couch, looking around his room. There were some family pictures on the table of a younger Klaus with his siblings. Picking up the picture on the desk to expect it closely, Caroline said, "You all seem so close."

Klaus looked up at her from his luggage. "We're family," was his only answer as he went into the closet. Well, at least what Caroline _thought _was the closet.

Caroline put the picture back on the side table. When she was younger, Caroline always wanted to have siblings, but her mother had complications after she was born (and then the divorce came) so her hope was shot down. Until her mother remarried William Salvatore when Caroline was 16, and then she gained two step brothers: Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Damon had already gone off to college, so they never truly made the brother/sister bonding. But Stefan, on the other hand, was the same age as her and her best friend. That was the closest she'd ever come to having siblings. That, and her best friends Elena and Bonnie.

"Are you done daydreaming?" Klaus said with a teasing smile. He knew he's gotten under her skin, something Caroline did not like.

She rolled her eyes. She kept inspecting the room as Klaus opened another bag luggage. "Aren't we just staying for the weekend? Why would you need so much clothing?" she questioned as she stood up from the couch to go stand next to him.

"Klaus, is that lingerie?" she said, teasing him as she pulled a skimpy outfit out of his bag. "This is so your color!" she exclaimed, holding it up towards him. "I think you would totally look sexy in this."

"Keep it up, Caroline" he said as he tried to reach for the garment, but not before Caroline moved away from him. Before she got away he caught her arm and pulled her down on top of him, but Klaus quickly flip them, so she was pinned under him.

"Are you going to give it back to me?"

"Are you going to tell me why you have this?" she replied, giggling under him, trying to forget that she was under that very nicely formed body.

Leaning into her ear, he muttered, "It's for you." His charming British voice gave her the chills.

She glared up at him. "I'm not sleeping with you, Klaus," she told him once again.

"That's not why I bought it for you. Keep your head out of the gutter," he said, looking down at her with a teasing smirk.

"Then stop pinning me under you," she answered him back, trying to push him off.

"Calm down, Caroline," he said, rolling off of her and laying next to her on the ground. "I thought you might need some pieces of clothing that were more formal since I did forget to tell you what you would need to wear," he said, looking at his hands in a shy kind of way. Even though to Caroline it sounded like he thought she had no formal clothing, he actually took time out of his day to get her some things so she didn't feel left out among the other people attending the party.

Caroline touching his hand caused him to look up at her. "Thanks, that was sweet of you," she smiled at him.

"Well, don't get used to it," he smirked.

"I won't," she reassured him with a smug smile.

"So... where were we?" he mumbled, pulling her closer to him. Caroline tried to get away, but he was too fast. Just as she looked up at him, their faces were so close Caroline only had to scoot up a little more to feel his lips on her just like she felt them an hour ago in the town car.

But the moment was broken as the door swung open.

"Nik!" a young boy around the age of twelve came rushing in with a bright smile, but quickly turned around. "Sorry!"

"Well, aren't you two cozy," Kol said, leaning on the door frame and wiggling his eyebrow at Klaus and Caroline with a teasing smile.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus said under his breath as a blushing red Caroline pushed him off her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys here is the last chapter I edit before I post the brand new one. I want to thank everyone for following and reviewing the story.

Lots of thanks for my Beta klaroline82911 for all the help and to Mystery Girl3 for her lovely review.

Once again please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Nick, you dog!" a laughing Kol said as Klaus pushed him out the door of his room with Henrik following right behind him.

After Kol had send Henrik to burst into to his room, Caroline had sprinted in to the bathroom, blushing like crazy.

"Kol, just shut it," Klaus warned him as he closed the door.

"What? It's a compliment. Caroline is one beautiful girl. Right, Henrik?"

Henrik just nodded his head with a blush on his face. "She's pretty."

"You see?!"

Klaus just sent another warning glare towards Kol as he turned to look at Henrik.

"And you know better than to trust anything Kol tells you," he told his younger brother.

"I know, but it's been forever since I've seen you. I thought you were alone," Henrik said shyly.

Klaus just smiled. "Hey, but it's great to see you," he admitted, pulling his brother in for a hug.

Henrik went to a boarding school in Providence and the last time Klaus had seen him was at Christmas, and it was now the middle of June. Klaus knew that Mikael hated Henrik spending time with him.

"Yeah it is Nik, but truly, I didn't know you brought someone home," Henrik said, pulling back from his brother, who had messed up his hair.

Klaus understood what Henrik meant; he never brought anyone home, at least not to a family home. The one time he almost did, it ended up in smoke. He knew bringing Caroline with him that weekend actually made his family believe they were serious, but in reality, they were far from it. Caroline was beautiful, and sure, Klaus liked kissing her, but he needed nothing more than to make sure she understood that he was just having fun. And inside of him he knew that he also needed to make sure that he did not feel anything for her; feeling that way once had hurt him, but he would never admit that.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of hiding in the bathroom, Caroline finally made her way to the backyard door, looking for Klaus and his family. As she walked out to the backyard to where they would be having lunch, Caroline stopped to look and only then realized how green, beautiful, and fresh it all was.

"Caroline, you came," Rebekah spoke up from her seat as she smiled to the blond who walked over to the table.

"Not really; we kinda interrupted," Kol said, laughing from his seat.

"Kol!" Esther said in a warning tone.

Caroline bit her lip to keep from saying anything as Klaus pulled out the chair next to him. Caroline nodded her head as a thank you and took the seat next to him.

"Yeah, Klaus here convinced me," she said with a sweet smile. She felt guilty that she was lying to Rebekah since she actually like her as a friend, but then again, she was also lying to her best friends back home because of the deal she'd made with Klaus.

"Well it must not be that hard to convince you," Elijah said as he joined them at the table.

"Elijah," Klaus spoke his name in a warning tone. His older brother just ignored him and took a seat next to his mother.

"Well it's truly nice to have you with us Caroline." Finn smiled as he tried to ease the tension at the table.

Caroline sent him a small smile and noticed the redhead next to him with a two year old to her right.

"Finn told me Klaus was bringing someone this weekend, but I thought he was joking. I'm Sage, by the way, and this little guy is Noah," Sage said sweetly as she smiled at her young son, who waved his hand at Caroline with a smile on his face. Noah had Sage's crystal blue eyes, and Finn's strong jaw and dark hair. He truly was a beautiful child, and just like all the other Mikaelsons, he was charming.

* * *

Caroline smiled. A waiter took her plate and others came to start cleaning the table. She was actually enjoying herself - something she had not expected to happen. There was still an awkward silence though, and Kol was still trying to get under Klaus' skin. But Klaus would just throw him a warning stare or a rude comment, which Kol would just laugh off. Rebekah asked many questions, while Elijah completely ignored Caroline.

"So Caroline, are you from the city?" Esther asked as she took a drink from her iced tea.

"No, I moved from a small town in Virginia to attended college here in the city."

"Small town girl chasing her big dreams in the city, I take it," Esther said with a smirk.

"Something like that," Caroline answered her, not sure if Esther meant the comment as an offense. She knew she'd have to be on her toes around her fake boyfriend's mother.

"Do you visit often? " Rebekah spoke up from her spot, trying to lighten the mood back up, not knowing that Caroline truly did not like to speak about her home town.

"You can never stay away from Mystic Falls for too long," Caroline said, answering her question and, at the same time, realizing that she was due for a visit back home. She owed herself that before another four years went by.

* * *

Mikael had joined them for dessert and spent most of the time on the phone texting and talking. She could see that it upset Klaus, but he was quiet, something she found surprising compared to the last time both of them interacted. Caroline wanted to ask what that was about, but she knew better than to truly get involved with Klaus. Running a hand threw her hair, and slipping back on her new Alexander McQueen heels, she let out a small squeal. She had seen them in the front of the store on fifth avenue a couple of weeks before she meet him, but she couldn't afford them. She was saving all her money to pay for rent and her loans.

Back when she was in high school she would have spent all of her own money on a pair of shoes, but now that she was grown up, she couldn't just spend money like that, not when she had so many responsibilities. The fashonista in her was still upset at her for not buying the shoes weeks ago when she had the chance.

Even though it pained her to say it, she was somewhat thankful to Klaus for getting her the clothing that she'd asked for. It reminded her that one day she would get out of this funk that she had been in and be able to afford the luxuries she used to have. Right now she felt like Cinderella, all thanks to a pair of shoes.

"Well, look at you," Klaus smirked as he leaned on the bathroom door frame, dressed in a nice black suite with a maroon shirt and no tie, but the top three buttons open.

Caroline just rolled her eyes at him. "You finally ready? It seems like you take longer than I do to get ready. And that's saying a lot."

"Well not all of us are naturally beautiful," he said in his charming voice.

At his comment, Caroline started laughing. "You need to stop trying; you're not getting in my pants." Smirking, she walked out of the room, but not before Klaus got the last word in.

"Keep telling yourself that!" he yelled at her as he followed her downstairs. He truly did like the challenge, it made him feel alive, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He had acknowledged that as he got ready in the bathroom, and that thought had thrown him off, just as it was now. He shook the though away as he continued to follow her.

"But truly, that dress looks lovely on you," he told her as he took her in. She was wearing a navy blue Gucci dress that had long sleeves and a little below the knee. It was simple yet elegant and not too out there.

"I know you're staring at my ass," Caroline accused him as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, what can I say? It's one fine ass," he complimented, smirking at her.

* * *

If there was something she was learning about Klaus Mikaelson, it was that he was a workaholic in some ways. Since they'd arrived to the Dorchester Boat party, it's been introductions and straight to talking about business deals. She could tell he was born to mingle around the clients; he charmed them off their feet and after he got a donation or business meeting set up, she could see his face light up, but there was only so much Caroline could take of just standing next to him and smiling. Sure he tried to include her in his conversations as much as he could, but it was not something she truly was interested in, and she would always end up zoning out.

She had excused herself and had gone off looking for Rebekah, but after fifteen minutes, she found her smiling and laughing with a young gentlemen, and Caroline decided not to bother her. The smile Rebekah had on her face was girl code for flirting. Smiling, she headed outside to look out into the water. It truly was a clear night. She could easily see the stars, being out in the water was just another plus.

"Well, it seems like you need another drink," a voice spoke up from behind her. She turned around to notice a young man, holding two champagne flutes.

Caroline looked down to her empty drink in her hand and smiled up to him.

"It seems that way," she said as she placed her empty glass on the table, as the young man extended the other flute to her.

"Thanks," she replied as she took the drink from his hand.

"Well do I get to know your name? I did bring you a drink," he said, smiling.

Caroline thought about it for a moment, but Klaus never said she couldn't interact with other people.

"I'm Caroline," she answered him as she took a sip from her drink.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Marcel," he said, smirking at her.

* * *

Pleas review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I know I promised to post it over the weekened but I was at disneyland and had no time. Now here I am with an actuall new chapter post from Las Vegas. I hope you guys like it pleas review.

If anyone want to help me by making a cover foThais story it would help me a lot.

Once agin thanks to everyone who reviewd, followed.

To my beta klaroline82911 once again thanks for the awsome work.

an: you know this part.

Don't forget to review they make my day.

* * *

Rebekah had finally separated herself from her entertainment of the night. After he finally actually bored her, there was only so much pretending she could do about actually be interested in his business proposal, sure he was good looking but it was not worth the time she was wasting. Lately she could not invest enough time like she used to, to get men to entertain her. She always found something wrong with them. It might actually be time to find something serious she thought, but she quickly shook that thought out of her head. She noticed Klaus speaking to another client, he was always working even at events like these. Then again Klaus felt like he always had to prove his self to their father, and by trying to prove father at times he sabotage his own happiness.

Rebekah looked around trying to find Caroline, knowing her brother she probably was bored out of her mind listening to him speak business.

"Kol." Rebekah gripped his arm as he tried to passed by with a brunette on his arm.

"What!" He acknowledged her as he pulled his arm loose from her grip.

"Where's Caroline?"

"How should I know, ask Nik. She's his girlfriend." Kol whined, frustrated with his sisters question. He had plans with the pretty brunette next to him.

"You know Nik gets distract by business." Rebekah points out crossing her arms.

"And you were hoping the pretty blond would change him." Kol inferred, smirking at the thought of anyone taming his brother.

"Rebekah you know as well as I do, Nik is not going to change, not even for Caroline. Sure he might enjoy her and bring her around but we all know Nik."

Rebekah glared at him and his date. Kol never had any idea what he was talking about. He really shouldn't underestimate the power of love.

"I'll keep an eye out for her " He throws back at her as he led the brunette to a secluded area, where he for sure would not be keeping an eye out for Caroline.

* * *

"Excuse me, I need to borrow my brother." Rebekah smiled sweetly as she pulled Klaus away from who he was talking to.

"What the hell, Rebekah! That was a business client."

"He can make an appointment if he needs to talk business."

Klaus just rolled his eyes at his sister, and was ready to tell her to go bother someone else when he heard his father's voice.

"Niklaus." Mikael came up to them, "Well it seems your grandfather was right about you boy, we just got Mr. Davison to invest into the new hotel." Mikael said with a node as he walked away from the siblings that were truly surprise. His whole life Klaus has never heard anything positive from his father without some rude comment following it. Ever since Klaus took over the corporation after his grandfather died, Mikael took over until his grandmother passed away but before she decides Klaus was ready to take over. Mikael stepped down and he was never truly happy that his step son kicked him out of his seat and he reminded Klaus of that every day.

"Well, he must had too much to drink."

Klaus just rolled his eyes at his sister because he knew it probably was true.

"What do you need, Rebekah ? I still have more people to talk to. And where's Caroline?" He asked as he looked around for the blond that was his date.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, where's your girlfriend?"

"I thought she was with you!" He said as he walked around trying to find the blond. It's not like she could get into too much trouble, then again she ended up being mixed up with him and his family.

* * *

"Truly it's a beautiful city; you need to go once in your life. You just get this magical feeling only New Orleans gives you." Marcel said as they both started laugh.

"You sound like a travel agent." Caroline teased him.

"When it comes to my home town, I sure know how to sell it." He said as he took a drink from his champagne, when he spotted the two Mikaelsons heading towards them.

"Well if it's not my favorite duet." Marcel let out a laugh.

Caroline turned to look at who he was talking to sporting Klaus and Rebekah behind her.

"Marcel, here for the free drinks, I take it?" Rebekah asked him, at that one moment Caroline could tell that Marcel did not get along with the Mikaellsons especially with the glare Klaus was sending him.

"You know I'm the life of these parties. We used to have such a good time" He said to Rebekah with a teasing smile and a wink, which Rebekah just ignored. "Plus I'm making new friends." He said nodding his head towards Caroline.

"This is Caroline." He said putting his arm around her waist as Caroline tensed up when she felt his arm.

"Well mate, I don't need you to introduce us." Klaus said as he pulled Caroline towards him, an action that pissed off Caroline. "Seeing as she's my girlfriend." Klaus said with a small smirk. At that comment Marcel let out a laugh, but controlled his laughter when he notice that no one but him was laughing "You're not joking?" He asked.

* * *

"Well that went better than last year, well for Marcel. " Rebekah said with a smile as her and Caroline waited for their family town care to take them all back home.

"What?" Caroline asked as she tighten her coat around her.

"Nik and Marcel don't get along well."

"You mean they hate each other's guts." Sage said as her and Finn joined them.

"Nick ran into Marcel? You think after last year they would stay away from each other."

Finn said as he open the door for the girls to step into the town car.

"Well they do have to work together." Rebekah spoke up as she slid into the car.

"What happened last year?" Caroline asked she wanted to know why everyone seemed surprised they ran into each other.

"I threw him off the boat last year." Klaus said with a smirk as he sat next to Caroline.

"It was epic! Good thing Marcel knew how to swim." Kol laughed as he tried to squeezes into the car.

"Did your date ditch you? Final figure out that you're not worth the test she might have to take." Rebekah teased him as she scooted over, but before Caroline could try to scoot over Klaus picked Caroline up and sat her on his lap.

"Klaus!" Caroline squealed out in surprise.

* * *

"Get out!" Caroline yelled at a smirking just ignored Caroline by pulling the covers over his head.

"Just get in!" He mumbled under his breath, his patience was truly being tested by Caroline. First with the whole Marcel thing and now here they were fighting over sleeping arrangements.

"I already told you, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you" she told him once again as she crossed her arms.

"And I told you, I'm not sleeping on the floor" Klaus yelled back at her as he throw the covers off of himself and off the bed. Caroline was speechless, there stood Klaus shirtless and in boxers and it was not a bad sigh to see if she might say. It has been some time since the last time she got any type of action in the sheets. Caroline let out a small sigh.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well.." Caroline said smoothly as she walked up to him and gave him her best flirting smile.

"Well?" Klaus asked as he leaned down to her, with a smirk. He actually thought he had her in his hand, with a smile Caroline quickly went around him and jumped on the bed.

"I have seen better. Oh, and be a doll and turn off the lights." She said as she took up the whole bed.

"Caroline, I already told you I'm not sleeping the floor."

"That's fine, your couch looks very good" She teased as she threw a pillow at him.

"Good night Klaus!"

Klaus smirked at Caroline and pulled the cover off of her, and head to the couch.

"What the hell, Klaus, give it back"

"You get the bed, I get the covers" He reasoned, smirking as he turned off the lights.

"Klaus!"

"Goodnight Caroline!" he said as he covered himself and left a cold Caroline sleeping on the bed with no covers.


	9. AN

Hey guys Sorry this is not and update. I know it has been forever since I have updated my story's, Sadly someone stole my laptop while I was on vacation on that laptop I had everything and including my whole story. I have tried to rewrite the chapters I have lost, I do have a chapters for both my story's that I already sent it to my Beta but I am waiting for a reply if I don't get one by next week I'll just post it. I'm sorry for making you guys wait, I hope people will stick around and read my story's.


End file.
